Minato's Lemon Chronicles: Persona
by WildCard007
Summary: Minato Arisato gets to have some "fun" with the girls of the Persona series. Lemon story.


**So, guys, remember how I said this was going to be a one-shot? Well, that's both true and untrue at the same time, as of now. Y'see, I was reading some other lemon stories (don't pretend you don't know why), and I decided to do separate stories depending on what series the girls Minato is getting with are from. For example, this is him getting it on with _Persona_ girls, whereas I have another story planned where he'll be getting it on with girls from _High School DxD_. You get me? Good.  
**

 **The first chapter remains the same, don't worry.**

* * *

 **Festival Day Pleasures  
(Minato/Yukari)  
**

Minato Arisato, a tall seventeen year old boy with dark blue hair and eyes of silver, stood fidgeting with his collar in front of the Dorm door. He was wearing a bright sky-blue dress shirt; over it was a dark blue blazer, along with matching trousers and a dark blue tie. His shoes were black and shining. The reason for his formal attire was currently upstairs in her room, changing into her own clothes for the day.

It was the year 2010 and Minato was still living at the Iwatodai Dormitory with his friends. This was as surprising to him as it was to the others, not because he had thought they'd all move on when everything was over and done with, but because he had expected the way he had defeated Nyx to kill him. It was a pleasant surprise when he not only survived the month afterwards, but survived to enter into his final year of high school. And even better: He had survived all the way to the next Summer Festival.

That was why he was dressed so smartly. You see, he had a date for the festival.

Everybody else had already left for the festivities. The only person that hadn't left other than Minato himself was his date for the day: Yukari Takeba.

Minato smiled to himself despite the discomfort his tie was causing him. He had taken Yukari to the festival the year before too. He had done a lot with Yukari in the year they fought the Shadows. She had been the first person he'd met upon entering the Dorm...true, she had been pointing a gun at him on their first meeting, but the small details didn't matter. Another stand-out moment was on the beach of Yakushima, where Yukari had learned some (false) information about her father and had been very distressed because of it; Minato had comforted her on the beach, and that was the first time he had associated the warm, fluttering feeling in his chest with Yukari Takeba. He had dated her, spent Christmas with her...lost his virginity with her when he completed her 'Social Link' (bonds he made with others to increase his own power).

He loved her. There was nothing else to it.

And he was looking forward to taking her to the Summer Festival. The last one had been fun – just wandering around and talking, playing some of the games that were scattered about – and that was _before_ they were in a romantic relationship. He could only imagine what it would be like now that he was her official boyfriend.

"I'm done!" called the voice of Yukari. Only a few moments later she appeared at the top of the first-floor stairs. She was a very pretty girl, with short light brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a kimono that fit tight enough to show off her figure, but not enough to show absolutely everything. The kimono was made up of different shades of pink.

Minato lost his voice for a moment upon seeing her. "Yukari, you look...absolutely _stunning_." His voice came out heavy and he had to breathe in between words. He gulped in an attempt to restore his normal composure.

Yukari giggled. "You look quite dashing yourself, handsome," she said. She walked down the stairs, approached Minato and linked her arm with his. She looked up at him with a radiant smile. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Absolutely nothing," said Minato. Then they left.

* * *

They arrived at the shrine, where they always held the festival. The sun shone brightly in the sky, and the air was as hot as it was ever likely to get. The area rang with the twittering of birds and the laughter of excited children. The shrine was bustling with people, as it always was during the festival, and everyone there could be seen to have a smile on their face. The bright and happy atmosphere only increased the good mood that Minato and Yukari found themselves in.

"It's certainly a lot livelier this year," Minato observed with a smile. He was a lot more comfortable now, because he had the tie loosely hanging around his neck – an idea which Yukari herself suggested.

"Well, there hasn't been any Apathy Syndrome going around since the new year," said Yukari. Her arm was still linked with Minato's, and they walked closely together. "I guess people are just happier now."

"True." Minato smiled. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, it's good to finally be able to relax."

"I know. It's nice to be able to spend time together without having to worry about anything else." Yukari allowed her smile to widen, to become more peaceful. "I don't wanna sound like a clingy girlfriend, but I'm glad I can finally focus on you instead of everything else."

"There's nothing wrong with that. I'm thinking the same thing." Minato's smile became a grin. "Now let's go enjoy the festival."

They began to walk around the shrine together. There wasn't much space around the shrine, but something about the festival and how much there was to do made it appear much larger than it was in actuality. There were many stalls set up, and many activities to partake in. Minato and Yukari approached the first one together and were greeted by a friendly old man with a bushy moustache.

"How d'you do, young 'uns?" he said cheerfully. "Wanna take a crack at the ball toss? Knock down three cats and win a prize! Do well enough and win a present for that girlfriend o' yours, young man." The old man winked at Minato, who smiled warmly.

"You've got yourself a game, my friend," said Minato. He stepped forward and paid for the three balls that he would be using. If there was anything the year fighting the Shadows had done for him, it was improving his strength and skill. He barely even looked at the placement of the plastic cats as he threw the balls. It took barely a minute for him to knock down all three of them.

The old man whistled. "That's a hell of a throwin' arm you've got there, young man," he said. He turned around and picked up a large stuffed-doll that resembled Jack Frost, except all the blue was replaced with pink. "This here's one I came up with myself. I call her Jane Frost." He handed the doll to Minato, who in turn handed it to Yukari, who smiled. "You two take care now! And enjoy your day!" He winked at Minato.

"This is really cute," said Yukari as she held the Jane Frost doll. Her face flushed slightly and she looked a little embarrassed. "No matter how old I get, I just can't stop loving dolls..."

"You're never too old to fill your bedroom with crap you're never going to use," said Minato with a chuckle.

"You can talk." Yukari turned a bemused expression towards him. "Your room hasn't had anything but a bed and a computer in it since you moved in."

"I have simple tastes." Minato shrugged.

They continued to look around, smiling and laughing at every turn, and just enjoyed their time in each other's presence. Eventually they were approached by a woman in her twenties who was being followed by two other people; one holding a pitcher and the other holding two wine glasses.

"Hi there," said the woman up front. "We've been getting people to taste-test this new wine of ours today. Would you care to sample some?"

"Oh, definitely," said Yukari with enthusiasm.

"Sure," agreed Minato. He would've preferred some food – being a bit of a glutton – but wine was good too. "Lay it on us."

They both tasted the wine and they both liked it. Over the course of the day, they played more games, ate some good food, met up with their friends while they were there and went around with them. It was a happy day, one of many they'd had since the defeat of Nyx and the end of the Dark Hour. Things were normal, and normal was good for everyone.

Eventually the day ended and they headed home, where things really started to heat up…

* * *

Minato and Yukari entered the Dorm alone. They had left a little bit before the others, having experienced most of what the festival had to offer just by themselves. They'd had a good day, and they were still smiling and laughing as they walked back to the Dorm. Now that they were back, this did not change, and they were still smiling away. They were slightly flushed, having sampled the wine on offer more than just the once, but they weren't so drunk that they would do anything too out of character. They walked up the stairs, Minato walking up past the boys' floor and to the girls' floor with Yukari, as was their custom; Minato liked to spend as much time with Yukari as he could, so he didn't mind having to walk back down the stairs again. They got to the door of Yukari's room and she unlocked it, turning around and wrapping her arms around Minato's neck and kissing him lightly on the lips. They separated and Minato made to leave, but Yukari grabbed his arm.

"Not thinking about leaving, are you?" she said. She was smirking. She pulled on Minato's arm, bringing him back towards her, and she kissed him again. "You're gonna stay and have some more _fun_ , right?" she said when the separated.

"Oh, you can bet your fine little ass on it," said Minato. He was grinning now, and he could feel his manhood growing at the thought of what awaited him in Yukari's room.

"Good." Yukari, still holding Minato's arm, began to walk backwards into her open room, dragging Minato along with her. Minato kicked the door shut as they entered so that no one could see what was about to happen.

The second the door snapped shut, Minato was on Yukari, his lips overlapping hers, their tongues battling each other, exchanging saliva in their mouths. Minato did his best to dominate the battle, but Yukari was no pushover, and she fought back against him with as much aggression as she could muster. Minato held his hands around Yukari's waist, and she grasped at his head, pulling his face onto hers, deepening the kiss as much as she could. Minato could feel his erection getting larger, and Yukari could feel that special area between her legs moistening as each second passed.

Minato's hands were busy on Yukari's waist, loosening the ribbon that held Yukari's kimono closed. The kiss was broken and Minato could feel the warm, wet sensation of Yukari's tongue being dragged across his neck. She hummed as she licked his neck, which turned him on to no end. His hands fumbled a little as his excitement grew, but eventually he managed to get Yukari's kimono open.

"Well, well, well," he said with a smirk. "Planning this, were we?" Yukari hadn't been wearing a bra. Her large, D-cup breasts were fully on display to him.

"What would give you that idea?" asked Yukari, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Minato grinned at her, and then planted another kiss on her mouth, his tongue darting down her throat. He separated quickly, leaving another long, lingering, sensual kiss on her neck, and then moved down once more. He got his head down to her breasts and licked one of her hardened nipples. Yukari's sudden gasp of pleasure motivated him to continue. He flicked his tongue across the nipple, circling it and sliding across it. Yukari's hands found the back of Minato's head and pressed him further into her breasts. Minato, figuring he had teased her enough, planted his lips on the nipple and began sucking on it hungrily. Yukari squeezed his head tighter. Minato moved over and did the same to the other breast.

Eventually, Minato moved from Yukari's breasts and went downwards, planting light kisses along her stomach as he went. He eventually reached the area between her legs, which was already fully exposed and dripping wet – apparently she hadn't been wearing panties either. Minato said nothing before simply thrusting his head forwards, planing a long, deep kiss on the glistening wet surface of Yukari's vaginal entrance. The girl in question gasped in pleasure and fell backwards, landing softly on her bed. Minato went forwards and grasped her thighs to pull himself up, then he got to work again. He swirled his tongue in a clockwise circle on her pussy, drawing more gasps from her.

"You taste wonderful as usual, Yukari," said Minato.

Yukari said nothing. She instead placed her hand on Minato's head, twirling her fingers through his dark blue hair, and he kept on licking her dripping wet pussy. After taking in Yukari's hums and gasps of pleasure, Minato eventually decided to go to the main course, and inserted his tongue into Yukari's waiting vagina, spreading her folds with his tongue as it entered into her. The blue-haired boy ate out his beautiful brunette lover with enthusiasm, taking in the pleasant heat that radiated from her sex. The delicious taste of his lover only motivated him to drive his tongue deeper and deeper into her. Yukari moaned loudly and used her hand to push Minato's head as close as it could go, sending his tongue as deep into her as it could get. Minato swirled his tongue inside of Yukari, and her legs began shaking. She thought she might have fallen over if she hadn't been sitting down.

"M-Minato, I...I'm so close, Minato!" Yukari said in a loud, moaning voice.

Minato stopped with the swirling of his tongue and began licking every little crevice he could find within Yukari's dripping pussy. He licked out her womanhood with as much vigour as he could muster. A few moments later, Yukari's inner wall seemed to clamp down on Minato's tongue, and he was treated with a torrent of her sex juices squirting into his face. He swallowed everything that entered his mouth and licked up any that squirted onto his face.

Minato grinned as his face emerged from between Yukari's legs. "You taste divine, my dear," he said. He crawled back up Yukari's body, casually groping one of her breasts as he passed it, and planted another kiss on his lover's sweet lips, shoving his tongue into her mouth.

"Hmm. I love tasting myself in your mouth," said Yukari in a husky voice as she looked her lover in his silver eyes. She smirked deviously, and then Minato found himself on his back, Yukari sitting on top of him. "You sit back and relax, sweetie. Now it's your turn."

She crawled down Minato's body, licking both of his nipples as she passed them, until she reached his trousers; there was an uncomfortable looking tent in them. She unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers, dragging his boxer shorts down with them, releasing his eight-inch, throbbing member to the air. She licked her lips hungrily. Yukari took Minato's dick in her hand and began to lightly stroke it up and down. Minato lay back on the bed and hissed in pleasure. Yukari met his eyes and gently licked the tip of Minato's dick as she stroked it, causing him to hiss even more each time she did so. She put her other hand to work playing with Minato's balls. She began to drag her tongue up from the bottom of the hilt and right up to the tip of Minato's throbbing dick. Minato panted, and Yukari began to take the head of his penis into her mouth each time her tongue reached the top. She gently sucked whenever she did this. Minato began to pant as this continued.

"God _damn_ , Yukari, how did you become so good at this?" Minato groaned out.

Yukari smirked again. She took both hands away from Minato's penis, bringing both of them down to her own breasts, which she then brought up to Minato's cock, and pressed together around it. Minato felt like he was melting under the treatment that Yukari was giving him. He grasped the sheets of the bed tightly in his pleasure.

"Fuck me, you're good," he gasped out.

Yukari giggled up at him, then began to drag her breasts up and down on Minato's dick, sucking on the tip whenever it was revealed between the two soft mounds on her chest. Minato's cock could only get harder and harder as Yukari dragged her tits, nipples fully erect, up and down his pulsing erection. She brought her mouth onto his dick and bobbed her head up and down with the movements of her breasts. The warmth of her mouth was the last straw for Minato.

"Yukari...I'm gonna...I'm coming!"

And come he did. The end of Minato's cock exploded with semen as Yukari sucked on it, and he felt a wave of pleasure completely overwhelm him as he blew his load down his lover's throat. Yukari swallowed ever single drop, gulping it down like she couldn't live without it.

"Yukari..." Minato breathed out. "That was...that was _amazing_. I sometimes seriously wonder how you got this good."

"Having you to practice with has helped a lot," said Yukari with a giggle. She crawled up Minato's body again and planted a light kiss on his mouth. "You ready to move onto the main event?" She yelped in surprise was she felt Minato's hands on her waist, and then she was on her back again, Minato looming over her, smirking.

"Do you even have to ask?"

He eased forwards, gently rubbing his member against her entrance, earning soft mewling noises from her. He fully aligned himself and then slowly eased himself into her waiting, eager pussy. Minato took a moment to hiss in pleasure at the tightness of Yukari's cunt; she moaned loudly at the feeling of him within her. Minato began to slowly move himself in and out of her, picking up the pace gradually as he went.

"Oh, _God_ , I can never believe just how _big_ you are," moaned Yukari.

Intense pleasure flooded her body. Her breasts and nipples felt like they were on fire. Her stomach was filled with butterflies. Sweat poured from her body pleasurably. As Minato picked up his speed, Yukari's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her hips bucking along with each of his thrusts. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, drawing him even deeper into her. Minato's pleasure built up and he pounded into her as fast and as hard as he could, drawing screams of pleasure from Yukari. Both of them could feel their orgasms coming as Minato pounded his rock-hard cock in and out of Yukari.

"Y-Yukari, I'm about to—"

"Me too! Don't stop!"

Minato pounded into her harder than he felt was safe, and he felt the walls of her pussy clamp down on his cock. Minato felt a lightning bolt of pleasure strike him and he came too, spilling his seed deep into Yukari's womb. Both of the lovers panted, laying in each other's arms, covered in sweat.

"You were...amazing as always, Yukari..." panted Minato.

"You say that...like we're finished..." said Yukari with a smirk. Before Minato knew what was happening, he was once again being straddled by Yukari. "Now it's my turn to be on top." She discarded her kimono, which she had still been wearing during sex, and lined up her entrance with Minato's still-stiff rod.

Minato reached up and grasped Yukari's soft breasts once again, rubbing his thumbs across her hard nipples. Yukari lowered herself down swiftly, impaling herself on Minato's cock with a gasp of pure pleasure; Minato's dick went all the way in, even the hilt being enclosed within Yukari's warmth. Yukari moaned loudly as she began to rotate her hips, raising them slightly and dropping them back down as she did so. Minato joined in on the rhythm quickly, thrusting upwards each time she raised her hips even the smallest amount. He still groped and kneaded Yukari's breasts in his hands, moaning with her as she rotated her hips on his throbbing erection.

Minato sat up and placed his mouth over one of Yukari's nipples, kissing and sucking on it, causing the girl to hold onto his head and push it into her breasts as she brought him ever closer to orgasm. Yukari picked up speed on her hip movements and her moans once again started to become screams of pleasure. The inside of her pussy began to heat up.

She brought Minato's head up to her own and kissed him, swirling her tongue around his own savagely. She picked up speed on her hip movements once more, beginning to bounce up and down on Minato's stiff shaft. Minato responded in kind, thrusting his hips upwards every time she raised herself. His thrusts were fast and savage, causing slapping noises to radiate from their connecting genitalia every time a thrust was made. Yukari took her lips away from Minato's and she screamed loudly. Her cunt tightened around Minato's cock as she squirted all over it. Pleasure struck Minato again, and he once more released a torrent of sperm into his lover's inviting pussy.

Yukari fell forward, laying on top of Minato, who's dick was still deep in side her pussy, but slowly softening. Minato tilted his head and placed a soft, loving kiss on Yukari's lips.

"I love you, Yukari," he said. He was smiling softly.

"And I love you, Minato," said Yukari.

They fell asleep, still connected to one another.

* * *

 **How was that? Send me your thoughts, if you would be so kind, and I'll see you guys next time!  
**

 **Next Time: Dinner Date (Minato/Mitsuru)**


End file.
